


Колкий язык не говорит колких вещей

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Piercing, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Куроо застает Терушиму и Дайшо за поцелуем.
Relationships: Terushima Yūji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Daishō Suguru
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Колкий язык не говорит колких вещей

Они вжимаются друг в друга, и руки Дайшо зарываются в длинные блондинистые волосы Терушимы.

Его _раздвоенный_ язык мелькает между губ. Терушима широко улыбается, слизывает ухмылку с чужого лица, и открывает рот. Пропускает язык внутрь, а потом высовывает свой, и металлический шарик пирсинга отражаетя свет из окна. Он на долю секунды приковывает к себе внимание, прежде чем раздвоенный язык Дайшо не проходится по языку Терушимы и не сжимает концами пирсинг.

Кто-то из них стонет. Стон кружит голову так же сильно, как и выпитый раннее алкоголь.

— Срань господня, — выдыхает Куроо. — Да ты и вправду змеюка, — говорит он, обращаясь одновременно ни к кому и к Дайшо.

Он не уверен, что теперь сможет когда-нибудь забыть это. Развидеть.

Позади хлопает входная дверь. Сквозняк поднимает занавески едва ли не до середины комнаты, и плохое искусственное освещение города делает картину еще хуже, чем она есть на самом деле. Лето выдается удушливым.

Куроо находит, что сказать, когда видит, как Дайшо яростно вылизывает язык Терушимы. Дайшо не остается в долгу.

— Поешь говна, — отвечает он как обычно, словно ничей мир сейчас не рушится от увиденного.

Терушима вытирает рот тыльной стороны ладони, наконец отстраняется, и один только его взгляд заставляет Дайшо поспешно добавить:

— Я _не буду_ этого делать.

Терушима улыбается.

— Будешь. Ты всегда этого хотел.

— Ребят, какого хрена, — спрашивает Куроо.

— _Какого хрена,_ —спрашивает он снова, когда видит, как чужая рука ловко выскальзывает из штанов Дайшо. — Я только за… За пивом сходил. Если вы хотели, типа, уединения. Сказали бы, я бы к Суга-чану пошел.

Он накрывает рот ладонью, как в том комиксе про “Стар трек”. В кислотного цвета шоппере звенят бутылки, стоит только дернуть локтем, и _ах, точно._ Пиво. Ему сейчас определенно точно не помешает еще одна банка пива.

— Ну что пацаны, аниме? — спрашивает Терушима и достает из воздуха салфетки, вытирая ладонь. — Мы прикончим жожу сейчас или никогда.

Куроо тяжело вздыхает.

Дайшо застегивает штаны, отбирает у него шоппер и не забывает по-ребячески поддеть: толкнуть локтями, чтобы было больно. Но Куроо не ведется. Куроо падает в огромное мягкое кресло посреди комнаты, на ручке которого еще секунды назад восседала задница змеюки Дайшо — _у него сплит языка, орет внутренний маленький Куроо_ , — словно ничего не произошло, потому что выше этого.

— Пьем каждый раз, когда начинает играть тема персонажа и говорят его имя, — говорит он.

— И каждый раз как кто-то поясняет за свой станд.

— И использует его.

— Да вы, бля, сопьетесь к середине, — хрипит Дайшо.

Куроо цокает на него и толкает коленкой по плечу — Дайшо усаживается в кресло-мешок у его ног, рядом с ним плюхается Терушима,на ходу открывая бутылку пива зубами.

— Не мешай папеньке заниматься своей работой.

— Как скажешь, _папочка._

Терушима полностью их игнорирует и включает серию. Высокая громкость больно бьет по ушным перепонкам.

— Извини, я не по дэдди-кинку, дорогой. И, эй! Сделай потише или я помру.

— Да, конечно.

— Да помолчите вы оба, а. Всю игру щас испортите.

— Прости-прости, — живо тянет Куроо.

Он отбирает у Терушимы открытое пиво, а тот открывает еще два: одно для Дайшо. На большом экране появляется опенинг, в котором Джорно пританцовывает со своим стандом. Терушима убавляет громкость и плюхается под бок костлявого Дайшо, занимая едва ли не все пространство.

Теперь Куроо видит близость между ними. Он и раньше замечал , как эти придурки или флиртуют друг с другом, или шарахаются, если неожиданно застать их вместе, или эти совместные походы и встречи друзей, на которые они приходят с завидной регулярностью, потому что Терушиме лишь бы повеселиться, но не делать же этого одному, или…

Куроо списывает все на алкоголь. Он убеждает себя в этом, выпивая каждый раз, как очередной герой поясняет за свои суперсилы, и ребята, умостившись практически на полу, делают то же самое. Голова начинает кружится через три серии. Дайшо незаметно кладет ладонь на бедро Терушимы, и фу. Куроо смотрит, потому что на деле это ни хрена не незаметно: он сидит прямо над ними, а Дайшо мудак, потому что знает это и все равно так делает.

— Хватит пялится, придурок, — шипит он. — Ты сейчас прожжешь во мне дыру.

Куроо отвлекается на аниме. Проходит больше половины сезона, появляетс Триш, кончаются четыре бутылки пива — и Дайшо оказывается прав, в том, что они нажрутся очень быстро, — когда Куроо признает, что пялится на коротко стриженные затылки и руку на чужом бедре.

— Что за самоуверенность, — отвечает Куроо тихо, потому что не хочет перекрикивать аниме. Терушима, кажется, всерьез им увлечен, так что даже пропускает ход, когда начинается тема Джорно и говорят его имя.

Они выпивают по глотку. Еще немного и Куроо хватит алкоголя, но он не хочет сливаться первым.

— Терушима, эй. — Дайшо дергает его и заставляет выпить следом за ними.

Чужая самоуверенность выходит Куроо боком.

Мешок скрипит наполнителем, когда Дайшо копошится и облокачивается спиной на ногу Куроо, и тот чувствует горячее тело, напряжение мышц, которые расслабляются за считанные секунды, словно не существует даже малейшей вероятности, что кое-кто получит пяткой по наглой роже. Футболка задирается, и мысок стопы упирается в нижнюю часть спины, где перестают выпирать позвонки, во впадинку на пояснице.

Терушима служит предметом декора так долго, что его хочется поддеть и сказать что-то вроде: “Эй, посмотри! твой мужик со мной флиртует” или “Не хочешь ничего сказать?”, или “Не хочешь присоединится?”, но язык присыхает к нёбу.

Куроо находит выход: он упирается стопой ему между лопатками,чтобы привлекая внимание. Скрывает одолевающую его скованность.

— Эй, — зовет он. — Вы и вправду со змеюкой встречаетесь.

Это должен быть вопрос, только вопросительная интонация — последнее, на что он сейчас способен.

Терушима отмирает. И тоже облокачивается ему на ногу.

Куроо садится поудобнее, а Терушима закидывает голову ему на колени, всматриваясь в лицо. Лицо Терушимы видно плохо, поэтому Куроо наклоняется, чтобы изучить все в деталях — вот настолько он отчаянный и заинтересованный. Если бы не алкоголь в крови, поднял бы он эту тему? Возможно.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Терушима, в отличие от них он не страшится поднять голос.

— Вы сосались перед моим салатом.

— Могу и тебя засосать.

Терушима смеется.

Терушима ерзает затылком по колену, и ткань шорт задирается, так что теперь волосы на его затылке щекочут кожу.

— А давай, — неожиданно говорит Куроо, и это как прыжок в воду, когда боишься глубины, но также ты отчаянный пьяный придурок.

Из-за положения ему приходится склониться еще ниже, мышцы бедра дрожат от напряжения. Ладонь вплетается в волосы, цепляется за затылок. Прикосновение мягкое, как и давление, с которым Терушима тянет на себя. Его губы так и остаются сжатыми во время поцелуя — невинного в сравнении с лобызанием этих двоих.

— Ты придурок, — выдыхает Куроо.

Терушима снова смеется и позволяет стереть улыбку языком, а потом поднимает подбородок выше и целует по-настоящему. Они сталкиваются языками, шарик пирсинга стучит о зубы так мелко, так часто. Куроо забывает дышать. Он упирается руками в плечи Терушимы не то для опоры, не то в попытке отстранится.

У поцелуя вкус пива и немного — крови, потому что они кусаются и забывают о предосторожностях. Аккуратный шарик ласкает губы, и Куроо тонет с головой в томящемся удовольствии. Его вздох заглушается, как и многие другие, а звуки доносятся до него, как из-под толщи воды. Он упал бы, если бы стоял. Почему целоваться с ним оказывается так хорошо? Это всего лишь _пирсинг._

Маленький шарик металла, твердый и неожиданно приятный на ощупь.

_Черт, а если сплит?.._

Возможно, он говорит это вслух.

Ему требуется время, чтобы восстановить сбитое дыхание. В груди горит огонь, и сжатые легкие никак не хотят возвращаться к норме, словно Куроо только что бежал марафон. И это все…

Он не забывает об этом ни на секунду, но осознание, тяжелое и неожиданное, приходит лишь сейчас.

Это все с Терушимой и при Дайшо.

_Дайшо._

— Иди сюда, — читает настрой Терушима, хотя зовет совершенно не его.

Наверняка расслышал, как Куроо выдыхает ему слова прямо в губы.

Дайшо успевает сменить дислокацию — и как только Куроо не заметил — и теперь пялится на них. Слабое освещение и то, что он сидит спиной к телевизору, не позволяют рассмотреть выражение лица, только видно, как, он наконец двигается, немного резко, словно ждал этих слов и сейчас скидывает с себя оцепенение. Подползает к ним так близко, что едва не ложится на Терушиму. Куроо вновь видит это — неуловимую близость между ними двумя, в которую его неожиданно впускают.

А тот говорит, не отбирая руки с затылка Куроо:

— Целуй.

Куроо не успевает — или не хочет, он честно не понимает, — сказать ничего против. Дайшо стоит на коленях на этом неудобном кресле-мешке и едва-едва касается пальцами обивки. Куроо залипает на ладони, застывшие в воздухе. Дайшо тянется вперед.

Поцелуй с ним другой как минимум из-за того, что никто из них не закидывает голову назад в попытке повторить позу из “Человека-паука”. Ладонь мягко поглаживает затылок, пальцы бережно перебирают короткие волосы, Дайшо высовывает свой ужасный язык, чтобы засунуть его ему в рот, и Куроо это _нравится_. Раздвоенные кончики проходятся по губами, обхватывают нижнюю. Куроо не может ухватиться зубами за пирсинг, потянуть на себя. Теперь _его_ язык охватывают, обласкивая со всех сторон. Господи боже.

Дайшо целуется с ним. Вылизывает его рот своим поганым языком, иу Куроо сносит крышу.

Дайшо закрывает глаза, решается взять его лицо в ладони. Ресницы подрагивают в отблеске света от телевизора, от выпитого на щеках появляется румянец . Он весь горит. Это ощущается в движениях языка, наклоне головы, когда у Куроо затекает шея, и он хочет отстраниться; в пышущем жаре, что чувствуется сквозь одежду даже на расстоянии. А, может, это горит Куроо.

Света становится еще меньше, потому что Терушима загораживает телевизор. Он хватается за футболку Дайшо и тянет, коротко целует приоткрытые губы — Дайшо сразу же откликается, поддаваясь напору; хватка руки на затылке Куроо становится крепче, он сталкивается лбами с ее владельцем, и шарик пирсинга ласкает вновь его губы. Терушима целует его опять.

— Пиздец, вы двое, — Терушима хрипло смеется. — Все хотел, чтобы вы поцеловались, кто ж знал, что нужно в лоб предложить.

— Юджи! — голос у Дайшо тоже хриплый — Куроо даже не сразу узнает его — а тот пихается локтем, не в силах добавить еще что-то.

Терушима глупо прыскает, продолжая зажимать себя между ними. Ладонь скользит с затылка на шею, Дайшо убирает одну руку с лица Куроо — он ощущает прохладу на щеке и затылке, давление у основании шеи.

Терушима стонет от боли и выдыхает сквозь зубы, стоит Дайшо взяться за старое.

От его трепыханий Куроо едва не падает с огромного кресла.

— Прекрати, засранец!

Он дергается, задевает Терушиму, и Дайшо заваливается назад, тянет всех за собой. Они втроем падают на пол. Терушима ржет, а Дайшо шипит от боли, пока его не утягивают в поспешный поцелуй.

Куроо везет и не везет одновременно: он не знает, что больше. Падение смягчает кресло-мешок, он разваливается на нем на животе, но теперь наблюдает, как Терушима засасывает Дайшо, наваливаясьна него всем телом.

На фоне Джорно убивает очередного противника. Или умирает кто-то из главных героев. Плач из аниме сливается с гулким шумом в ушах, а Куроо думает, зачем он столько пил. Зачем согласился на дринкинг гейм. Зачем пошел за пивом. Зачем увидел, как они сосутся. Зачем продолжает на это смотреть.

Куроо видит, как Терушима лезет руками под футболку Дайшо, как тот хватается за его шею и притягивает ближе, как поднимает взгляд на Куроо, как…

Черт возьми. Черт возьми.

Смех Терушимы перекрывает шумное дыхание — это _его_ дыхание? — треск наполнителя для кресла и другие звуки, которые Куроо слышал до этого момента.

Терушима встает на колени, подавая развалившемуся и раскрасневшемуся Дайшо руку помощи, и говорит:

— Мы можем сейчас прикончить жожу. А можем пойти в более удобное место. Например, кровать.

“Кто бы подал руку помощи”, — думает Куроо.

И еще он думает, кто он такой, чтобы сидеть и спокойно смотреть аниме?

Конечно же, он соглашается.


End file.
